Some image processing apparatuses combine a plurality of images to generate a composite image. Such image processing apparatuses require images within a predetermined range, to generate a composite image (for example, a composite image obtained by photographing a predetermined object) including the predetermined range. The related art has a problem that a generated composite image should be visually inspected by human to check whether the image processing apparatus properly acquired the image.